


Wanna Come In?

by leonheart2012



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: A Suitcase Full of Sex Toys, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mat Sella is Adorable, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, pussy slapping, trans dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: What would have happened if Dadsona was a big more forward on his dates with Mat.
Relationships: Mat Sella/Dadsona
Kudos: 54





	Wanna Come In?

As we’re out, I pick up the hints that Mat’s dropping, I’m just not sure I can commit to this relationship yet. I want to get to know the other dads first, but...man, he really is so sexy. As we’re walking back, the hints become more obvious, and...I really want to take him up on his offer.

When we get to his door, I linger, and so does he.

“I...uh...don’t usually like going to these things alone. It was really cool to have you there with me.” He’s looking directly at my lips. He’s leaning in. He’s flicking his eyes between my lips and my eyes.

My heart squeezes, and I slowly lean towards him, too. His lips brush mine, and then we slot together. His arms come around to hold my waist. I want to tangle my fingers in his hair, but I’m afraid they’ll get lost in his dreads. I settle for the back of his neck, which is warm and soft under my hands.

After what feels like an eternity, we pull away. His cheeks are pink. “Did you...want to come in?”

“I...would love to, but...Amanda.”

He nods dazedly. “Yeah. Of course.” He leans in and kisses me again. “I’ll see you sometime soon, yeah?”

“Of course.” We stare at each other for a few more moments before going in for another kiss. I hold onto him like he’s going to disappear if I let go, and he tightens his grip, unwilling to let me go, either.

Finally, I pull free and take a step back. “I have to go.”

“Yeah, me too.” He smiles sheepishly as I take another step back, then another, before turning to go into his house. I go back into my own, where Amanda’s busy reading a book upside down.

“What you doing, Manda Panda?” I ask.

She shrugs. “Nothing much. Just doing my English homework.”

“You might have a bit more success if you read it the right way up.”

She hastily closes the book and throws it at the couch. “I was testing my reading upside down skills. So, how did your date go?”

“It...wasn’t a date.” I protest weakly, my cheeks heating quickly. To hide my embarrassment, I go to the fridge and stuff a block of cheese in my mouth.

Her brows raise. “Right. So you going to go on a not-date with him again?”

“...Yes.”

She smiles and punches my shoulder playfully. “Get it, pops. Although...not while I’m here. I don’t wanna hear that.” She shudders. “Gross.”

“Amanda, I’m sorry to tell you, but you were born from a woman who had sex with a man, probably very similar-looking to Mat. It’s perfectly natural.”

“What?” She asks in mock horror. “You mean I wasn’t dragged out of a test tube in a futuristic lab and I don’t have any dormant powers? My life has been a lie.” She throws herself dramatically on the couch.

I place my hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this. But you can still be a superhero. You’ll always be _my_ hero.”

She smiles and sits up, wrapping me in a big hug. “Thanks dad.” She pulls back and looks me in the eye. “But seriously, no sex when I’m in the house, please?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

She goes to bed not much later and I follow her, feeling giddy from the...the date. I wrap myself in my warm blankets with a squeak of excitement reminiscent of my teenager years. I hope I can hang out with Mat again soon.

The next time we hang out, we buy weed from Lucien and go back to Mat’s place. We light it up and take one puff before realising he’s ripped us off; it’s oregano. Mat sets the ‘joint’ aside and sits back on the couch. God, he looks so hot. I feel myself getting aroused just by looking at the relaxed posture of his body, the way his shirt hangs off his frame, but sits tightly enough to let me see his generous pecs.

He notices me staring and smiles at me. “Hey.” His fingers graze my cheek.

“Hey...you know, we don’t need weed to have a good time.”

His eyes glaze over slightly and graze my face, my torso, down to between my legs, and a rush of arousal makes me start to leak against my underwear. God, I want him to touch me. I want to touch him.

Slowly, I move myself closer to him, pushing him back into the couch and crawling over him, straddling his hips. I rest my hands on his shoulders and lean in, kissing him softly.

I moan against his lips. They’re so soft. It feels so good. I grind against him as best I can, but my legs are too far apart, my crotch too far from anything. I whine in frustration, and he chuckles, reaching between us to cup my crotch. Before I can warn him, he’s got his hand pressed right against my pussy, heel grinding against my clit.

“Oh, fuck, that’s hot, baby.” He says breathlessly, pulling me in for another kiss. “This okay?”

“Yeah, but I wanna...” I pull back and shuffle off his lap, getting on my knees between his, opening his pants and taking out his cock. I stroke over it a few times before taking the tip into my mouth. I moan around it. It feels so good to have a cock in my mouth again.

His hands thread through my hair and massage my scalp as I suck his cock, bobbing my head with my eyes closed, in heaven. Not too much later, he holds my head still and thrusts shallowly, spilling into my mouth. Immediately, he lets me go and tries to pull his cock away, apologising, but I keep him in my mouth until he’s completely spent, swallowing his load.

“Ah, that was so good.” I say, snuggling against him. He kisses me.

“Do you want me to return the favour?” He asks after he’s had time to get his breath back.

“No, that’s okay. But...when you’ve got the energy, I’d love for you to fuck me.”

He smiles at me and kisses my mouth and neck. “Can I...finger you for a bit, until I’m not so sensitive?”

I realise just how badly he wants to be touching me, so I nod and spread my legs. He strokes his fingers over my pants for a bit, teasing me with light touches. Then, he opens them and helps me out of them, discarding them at the end of the couch, before rubbing me more firmly over my underwear.

Sighing, I push my hips into his hand and close my eyes. He kisses me again while he finally moves the soaked fabric aside and teases at my entrance directly. It’s been so long since someone else’s fingers have been there that I had forgotten how good it feels. He dips his fingers in to gather up some of my slick and uses it to smooth over my cocklet, paying more attention to the area around it than the actual bud.

As he continues to touch, I remember all the things that I had previously loved about having sex. Gripping his forearm, I ask if we can go to the bedroom. He nods and, without even asking, lifts me up and carries me there. _Hot._

He lays me back gently and spreads me across the mattress, keeping my legs wide. “Tell me if you want to stop.” He says, grabbing lubricant out of a drawer and a couple of condoms. I grin at him. “More than one?”

“It’s...” He flushes. “Been a long time. I’m more than horny enough to go a couple of rounds, but if you don’t want to...”

“Oh, I want to.” I assure him, my opening clenching around nothing. I want him inside me, but before that...time to indulge in some long-forgotten kinks. “Do you have any rope?”

“Uh...yeah? Why?”

“Tie me up?”

He’s immediately out of the room, and I hear him crashing through what I assume is his garage, coming back a few moments later with some green and white rope. “Will this do?”

“Absolutely.” I spread myself even wider. “Does this thing have posts you can tie me to?”

He spends the next few minutes tying knots, his erection flagging slightly as he gets frustrated with the progress, but it’s not long before he has one of my ankles on either side of the mattress. “What now?” He looks so excited.

“Have you ever spanked a pussy before?” I ask timidly. Most of my partners hadn’t wanted to attempt it, and some were just terrible at it, going in too harshly at the start.

“No, but I’m sure I could do it if you tell me how.” He says.

I moan and squirm slightly. God, that’s hot. “Place your hand over me. Like this.” Since we haven’t tied my hands, I show him what I mean, laying my hand as best I can over my mound. “But...you know...the other way.”

His warm palm closes over my crotch, just resting there. “Okay.”

“Just rub a little, gently, and when you feel you’re ready, give it a light slap, cupping your hand like it is now.”

He starts taking my instructions and turning them to action, rubbing against me gently. I close my eyes, waiting for him to take the lead and decide when he feels ready. His hand leaves me for a moment before returning with a gentle force, rocking me. I gasp and rock into him. I would have liked it a little harder, but it’s a good start.

Seemingly reading me exactly right, he pulls his hand away again a second later and slaps a little harder. I moan and buck into him. He rubs over the area again in soothing circles before slapping a little harder again. It doesn’t take long before he’s at the pressure I like, alternating between harsh slaps over my dick and rubbing soothingly.

Just when I’m about to get too sensitive, he pulls back completely. I open my eyes and see him slowly getting between my legs. “Is this okay?” He asks, his face inches away from my pussy. I nod, and he closes his mouth over me, firstly fucking his tongue in and out of my hole before stroking his tongue over my cock. He moans against me, the vibrations adding stimulation that I’m not quite ready for.

His stubble rubs gorgeously against my thighs, his tongue skilfully rubbing and licking all the best spots, and soon, I’m right on the edge of release. “Mat, please, fuck me.” I beg, and he finally pulls back, rolling one of the condoms over his cock and sinking slowly into me.

We both moan, taking the time to adjust to the familiar but long-forgotten sensation of sex. He leans down to kiss me again, thrusting slowly and gently into me. I hold onto him for dear life. God, this feels so good. How did I ever stop having sex? I try to close my legs around his waist, but find that I can’t, because my legs are still tied to the bed.

“Mat, can you untie me please?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry.” He pulls out and unties me, and I shuffle further up the mattress. He climbs back over me and slowly thrusts back in, rolling his hips against mine. He continues to kiss me as we make love, and I hold onto him tightly. After a while, he changes pace and angle, hitting deeper and faster, starting to sweat with the effort. I start to moan when he hits up against my front wall, brushing that one spot that- oh god, I’m so close, I think I-

“Ah, Mat!” I cry out as I cum, clenching around him, my orgasm hitting me hard. He keeps thrusting, helping me ride it out, before pulling out and rolling to the side. I can see he hasn’t cum yet, but he looks pretty pleased with himself.

I roll over and trace my fingers against the skin of his bare chest – when he pulled his top off, I have no idea – and cuddle in closer until my head’s resting on his right pec. It’s just as plump and muscular as I’d imagined it would be.

He strokes his fingers absently through my hair and over my shoulders, pulling me in closer, kissing the top of my head. “That was awesome.” He says after a while, and I hum in agreement.

When I’ve gotten a bit of my energy back, I lean up and start kissing him again, straddling his hips and rocking my pussy against his quickly hardening cock. He sighs happily, his hands wrapping around my waist while I get myself ready to ride him.

When we’re both ready, he gets on a new condom and helps me guide his cock into my hole, and I glide onto it like I was made for him. He allows me to set the pace, keeping his hips still and supporting me while I move myself up and down. Experimentally, I roll my hips in a different way, and he groans, gripping my waist tighter.

“Dylan...”

“Close?”

“Yeah.”

I lean forward and kiss him, keeping my hips going as best I can, then whisper in his ear. “Then take it. Fuck me.”

He grunts in appreciation and grasps me more firmly, moving me up and down like a doll. He’s so strong. He’s so gentle. He’s so…

“Gorgeous.” It slips out, making him pause for a moment before keeping on going. A few more thrusts, and he topples over the edge, hips rutting into me wildly as he rides out his high. I fall onto his chest and close my eyes while he softens inside me. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, you know that?” I say, tracing patterns on his dark skin.

He chuckles, and I hear it echo under my ear. It sounds amazing. “So are you.” He hugs me closer, kissing me again. It feels so good to be in his arms. It feels so good to have him stroking my back and whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

I start to fall asleep there, when he moves slightly, getting more comfortable. When I roll off him to give him some more space, I feel that he’s hard again. He flushes and stammers out an apology.

“I was just thinking about you and...”

“Mat, don’t worry about it.” I say, reaching down to stroke him. “While I’m kinda tired, I have no objections to you fucking me again.”

He sighs as my hand makes contact, closing his eyes and tilting his head just so...I have to suck on his neck. His hips jerk as I attach my lips to his warm skin, moaning.

“Dylan, fuck...”

He reaches down and grabs my wrist, moving it away from his cock. “I want to have sex with you again.” He says, then blushes. “If...that’s okay?”

“Of course.” I roll onto my back and open my arms wide, and he kisses me as he gets on top of me. He pins my arms down with one hand, using the other to tease my opening again, making sure I’m wet enough. He rolls on another condom and slides back into me. I sigh softly and pull him closer. “Go slower this time?” I ask, and he nods, gently thrusting.

Every roll of his hips catches my dick between us, making the fire in my belly grow. He kisses me fiercely, slowly, passionately, and I hold him closer. I want to have him cum inside me, at the same time I orgasm. I want to experience that with him. So I bid him to go deeper, and he repositions so that my hips are higher, so that he’s thrusting down into me, and I cry out, the tip of his cock hitting something inside me that makes me feel incredible.

“Yes, god, Mat. Please, faster.”

His hand grips my hip, and he drags me onto his cock, thrusting even deeper, faster, and my moans rise in pitch. He grunts with the effort, but doesn’t slow down until we both cum. After, he holds me close and kisses me again, panting.

“I think I’m all sexed out.” He says with a chuckle. “How are you holding up?”

“Sleepy.” I close my eyes and relax back into his pillows. “Your bed is really comfy.”

“Glad you think so.” In an uncharacteristic show of smooth charisma, he winks at me and says, “you’re free to share it with me anytime,” and then promptly hides his face in his pillow. “God, forget I said that.”

“Oh no, I’m definitely _not_ going to forget that.” I retort. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen...and I’m going to take you up on that offer, so I hope you’re ready for a lot more ‘physical activity’.”

“How am I ever going to cope?” He says dramatically, grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss. “It’s going to be such a chore pleasuring you in bed.”

I smile and decide to play along. “Yes, my slave. Slap my pussy and fuck me senseless. I want you to be constantly hard for me so I can suck you off.”

We laugh together as we cuddle closer, then close our eyes and drift off.

After almost burning himself on his coffee machine, we head back to Mat’s place. As soon as we get through the door, he’s got me up against the wall, kissing me fiercely, his hands already going up my shirt.

I moan into his mouth and help him get it off me, letting him have full access to my chest. His hand cups my breast, giving it a firm squeeze. He sighs against my mouth.

“Sorry, I...it’s been a long time since I’ve had one of these to hold. Do you mind?”

“No, it’s okay.” I say, leaning back against the wall so I can watch him obsess over my chest for a little while. Because my breasts are so small, and I never had the money, I decided to just leave my chest the way it is, so I still have little lumps on my chest. Mat doesn’t seem to mind how small they are, though; he’s looking at and touching them like they’re the best things he’s ever seen.

His thumbs roll the buds of my nipples, and I moan a little. Most of the sensitivity I’d built up while I was with Alex has faded, but it’s still there. He smiles and comes in closer, closing his mouth over one of my nipples and licking it softly. I hum in appreciation. “Feels good, Mat.” I say, determining it time for an update.

He gives an affirmative hum while massaging my other breast. Blood rushes south, pooling at my cock, enlarging it. I close my eyes as my breath comes in faster, shorter bursts. I unbutton my pants and pull out my packer, the movement bringing him back to what he’s doing. He comes back up to kiss me with pink cheeks.

“Sorry, I got carried away.” He says.

“It’s alright. It was feeling good.” I bring him down for another kiss. “Can we take this to the bedroom?”

“Of course. Shall I carry you again?”

“Go for it.” I wrap my arms around his neck and, when he lifts me off the floor, my legs around his waist. He takes me into the bedroom where he lays me down on the mattress with care.

“So sexy.” He says, taking my packer out of my hand and, after a moment’s hesitation, giving it an experimental lick. “Hmm...a bit different from the cocks I’ve sucked before.”

He sets it aside, but the action has spiked my arousal even higher than I thought possible. I want him to suck my cock. I want it badly. He turns to me again, but I’m already off the bed, getting my clothes back on.

“Dylan?”

“I’ll be right back!” I run across the street and grab the suitcase I keep full of sex stuff. For the past few years, it’s only ever been used for my own personal pleasure, but today…

“Moving in already?” He asks with a smile as I bring the suitcase past him and into the bedroom.

“Not quite.” I pop it open, and he peers in.

He gapes at the assortment of toys. “Is that...a paddle?” He asks hesitantly, reaching out halfway before drawing his hand back. “I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to be spanked.” He says reverently before embarrassment overtakes him. His cheeks go bright red. “Forget I said that.”

“Oh no, I’m keeping that information filed away for later.” I say, pulling out my strap-on. “But that’s for another day. Right now, I want you to suck my cock.”

He looks excited enough at the prospect. I step into the harness and tighten the straps before sitting on the edge of the bed. “How do you want to-” I start to ask, but he’s already on his knees between mine, right hand holding the dildo steady while he lowers his mouth on me.

Watching the blue dildo disappear between his lips is possibly the hottest thing I have ever seen. It’s sort of hard to think of it as _my_ dick when I can’t feel it, but the visual is more than enough to get me off. He guides my hand to his hair, and I tug at it gently. His hips jerk, and he moans around the dildo. Fascinated, I tug again, a little harder, and I can almost feel the dildo hit the back of his throat. He gags a little, a string of spit dripping off his chin.

“That’s so hot.” I say, wiping his chin with my thumb. “Swallow my cock, baby.”

He closes his eyes and goes even deeper, taking in the whole thing. My jaw drops.

“Fuck.” I gasp, tugging his hair harshly and pulling him off the dildo so he can breathe. After he’s gained a bit of breath back, I lean down and kiss him before guiding him back. “Keep going, baby.”

I can see how hard he is, and start to think about switching tasks when I’m suddenly on my back. He’s getting the lube from the drawer, but no condom and...oh. He reaches behind himself and starts to finger himself open.

“This might...take a while...since it’s been so long...but...” He pauses to squeeze more lubricant out of the bottle and smooth it over his ass. “I think I can...channel my youth...and...get...stretched enough.”

He pulls his fingers out of his ass, and I see that he’d fit all four of his long, graceful fingers inside of himself. He smiles at me and comes over, straddling my hips, just above the dildo. After taking a few deep breaths, he lifts himself up and slowly sinks down onto my cock. It’s just about the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.

Balancing himself, he starts to roll his hips, the dildo going in and out of him at a gentle pace. Gradually, he ups the pace, until he’s fucking himself properly. He’s panting, sweat dripping down his body, but I can tell he’s close.

“Stroke me, baby?” He asks, and how can I deny him? I close my fist around his cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts, and he groans, shooting his load over my chest. Moments later, he’s sliding my cock out of his hole, whimpering at the sensation.

“You doing okay?” I ask, concerned.

“Yeah, it’s just been a while. Sensitive.”

I can understand that; I’d been sore for a full day after our last sexual escapades. I hold out my arms, and he collapses into them, snuggling up to my chest.

“Dylan?” He says after a while.

“Mm?”

“Would you...really...um...” I look over to see his cheeks bright red. I stroke over his cheek, and he blurts the rest out in a stream of letters. “spankmesometimes?”

“What?”

“S-spank me...sometimes?”

“Oh, yeah, if you want me to.”

His cheeks go even darker, and he hides his face from me. “I...I think I’d like that a lot.” He says quietly.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do.” I give him a kiss when he finally turns to look at me. When I pull back, he’s smiling.

“Thank you, Dylan. For helping me come out of my shell today. I think you’re possibly the best thing that’s happened to me since Rosa died.”

Now it’s my turn to blush. “I’m really not all that great.”

He shushes me and brings me in for another kiss. “No, you really are.” He blinks at me twice. “Are you...ready for another round?”

I can’t help but laugh. “You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” I cup his cheek. “Good thing I'm just as insatiable.”

He smiles at me and rolls on top, kissing me deeply. I can see in his eyes that he loves me, and while I'd love to be the one to say it, I can also see he's not ready to say it. For now, I let it be the unspoken fire between us, one that I hope will burn for a long, long time.


End file.
